


Hatching Anew

by Skylarium_Rose



Series: Chronicles of Royalty [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: A very tired radioactive lizard is very happy to see that his fluffy moth is okay, Animal Behavior, Monarch scientists are confused and intrigued, Monster Interactions, Other, Symbiosis (Scientific meaning for - they married)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarium_Rose/pseuds/Skylarium_Rose
Summary: The Egg found off the coast of one of Indonesia's many islands has been dormant, but in the last six months it has been shaking the small island with minor earthquakes. Having seen similar reactions when Mothra first hatched in Yunnan Monarch is on high alert for the hatching, but just what will be coming out?





	Hatching Anew

**Author's Note:**

> I was so hype for this movie and it did not disappoint! I LOVE IT!!!!  
> It had it all: emoting kaijus and silly dialogue like Showā, fun and wild scenes with the environmental message from Hesiei, and destruction like a Millennium movie!  
> I’ve seen it three times and never gotten bored. But I could still use more Mothra, there's never enough of her. And when I saw they're were a few fics on the movie already, with Mothra!, I read a few and they’re all so adorable.  
> Also I’m so thrilled with how the fandom is taking off especially with Mothra and Godzilla (I've been lowkey shipping them for years). And since I've been a Godzilla fan almost since birth and enjoy all these characters I thought _'I'm a fan and I post my crazy writings now, why not get in on the fun.'_  
>  Hope you enjoy ღゝ◡╹)ノ

As the last of the seismic shocks die down Illen lets go of the guardrail and continues closer to the still pulsating egg to investigate if any progress in Mothra's hatching had been made.

Cautiously stepping up to the end of the catwalk the doctor looks for any irregularities as she compares the images from yesterday. Just looking at the chrysalis she could see how much more luminous it was then yesterday, the lights fluctuating like a heartbeat just under the protective layer of protein and something resembling silk, but had hardened like plaster. Illen could also clearly see in the photos Ling took yesterday that some of the film anchoring the egg to the platform was still dissolving and peeling away.

When they had first been alerted by a fishing boat that the egg had been washed ashore on a small island in the middle of Banda Sea it looked little more like an oversized algae-covered boulder. But after a few weeks in their new base on Ambelau Island the chrysalis became a faint florescence blue and started to form a silky film around the base of the egg anchoring it the platform they had placed it on. As this process finished it looked eerily close to the images from Outpost 61, but there was still the paranoia that this was a new titan or egg mimicry of Mothra’s egg. Over the course of a year it didn't exhibit much activity, but six months ago it had started to lose some of the five feet of hardened silk. And with the recent earthquakes in the last two months had Outpost 92 was sure it would hatch soon.

While the head of the outpost, Dr. Zepfer, assumed the worst Illen and her sister knew it was Mothra. It was like the connection they shared by just being twins. But they also had years of pouring over their mother’s notes and their Lao Lao and Nǎi Nai's notes too giving them tangible proof to back up their beliefs.

"How's it looking Chen?" Rick's static tinted voice comes over the PA and echoes through the incubation chamber.

"Fine," Chen answers as she starts circling the chrysalis as much as she could taking her own photos, "What are her reading?"

"It's obviously spiking, but in the same seven hour intervals they've been in for the pass six days. These acoustics are almost identical to 61. I don't think we'll have to wait long for Queenie to be back with us." Rick says in a tone that could be interpreted as intrigued or bored.

"No. No we won't." Illen steps back in wonderment as she gazes up and just takes in the majesty of this moment.

When the egg started to become more active a week back her sister, Dr. Stanton, and herself were all called in for their expertise and escorted here by Chief warrant officer Barnes and some of his team. A team they really didn't need as Mothra had shown herself to be much more benevolent then other such titans in her short time awake, but —

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Barnes speaks up as the latest quake shakes the base a few days later.

"You may think so, but rest assure that greeting her nonviolently will be better for all of us involved," Ling says gently bring up images of other temples and sanctuaries built for Mothra, "We found carved and painted images that depicted two people, usually female, at her hatching."

"And were sure they're not like sacrifices or something." Barnes fixes Ling with a pointed look.

"Nothing like that,” Ling says graciously, “More like guardians."

"The gigantic moth needs guardians?" Rick asks with a disbelieving smirk as he finishes off his eighth cup of coffee.

"It is also written as priestesses." Ling adds as the room begins to shake again with more intensity.

"Well no time like the present." Rick complains as he pushes away from their meeting table to his work station.

As they walk closer the anticipation of this plan changes between excitement and fear. While in awe of these creatures Illen knew they were still animals, very intelligent animals, but still animals. Her and Ling would have to still be careful around Mothra, she wasn't given the title _Queen of the Monsters_ for nothing. Thankfully after Barnes agreed to their plan of meeting Mothra he had the maintenance and engineers of the outpost quickly secure a trap door under the second to last panel of the catwalk to drop if needed onto a row of mattresses below for their safety. 

Stopping on the planned spot Illen watches as the lighting all around illuminating the platform glitches out, flickering out gradually, very odd as most times it happened quickly and violently when a titan moved pass their monitors too fast. As the hanger becomes dark the chrysalis start to glow brighter as the shell of it begins to decorticating from the right as the humongous larva begins pushing against it. The shell seems as if it's both blending in and parting itself to get out out of the way of Mothra.

"Magnificent." Ling breathes as the larva raises to her full standing height of four-sixty feet with a level of elegance no creature should be able to replicate.

The plates of her exoskeleton flutter, removing some of the amniotic fluid from her body before they settle and the moment of truth arrives. Bending down and turning ever so slowly Mothra comes face to face with her and her sister. She doesn't move for a time. She just sits like a snake ready to strike as she studies them, her head never moving, but eyes moving back and forth in the faint light she was giving off.

Suddenly the sound of something soft and pleasant comes to Illen's ears, like a lullaby, calling for her to move forward, to meet Mothra. Looking to her sister Illen sees Ling staring back with an understanding look, knowing she wanted to walk forward too.

Reaching out at the same time the twins grab hold of each other's hands and ever cautiously take the final steps toward the enormous lepidopteran. Her eyes shutter halfway as she her body moves her head closer, close enough that if they reached out they could touch her. Raising their joined hands they stretch out to touch the titan's face and Mothra leans forward closing the gap, eyes fully closing shut. Letting go of Ling’s hand to touch her rounded head the smoothness was both a surprise and expectedfor Illen, assuming she would have a tougher hide. But when she gently presses against the larva's head she finds Mothra's skin was solid like stone, a fantastic metaphor for her strength being deceptive because of her look and size.

As suddenly as the song started it retreats just as quietly as Mothra does as well. Leaning back and stretching up to stand up at her full height she begins making a set of 'chirrs' and 'coos' all with a high bass call that felt like it was reverberating in Illen's chest. It's captivating to watch and as it goes on for a few minutes Illen can tell she was repeating something as she would pause for a couple of seconds before starting again with two pitched 'chirrs'. But the longer it goes one the sadder it sounds turning into a desolate whine as the tiny titan curls back down, her light mystical blue bioluminescences changing in favor for dour mauve and burgundy as she coils around herself in the remnants of her egg. Her plates flexes a few more times before she goes silent with only her slowly oscillating colors telling them she was alive.

Sharing a look with Ling, she looks as distressed as Illen feels to see something so powerful look so defeated. Looking to the command center behind them she calls them up with her radio,

"Rick? What’s wrong with her acoustics?" She asks worriedly as Ling walks to the right side of the catwalk to be closer to Mothra's head.

"Her heartbeat is jumping everywhere and she’s clearly agitated, but its different from the last time. I'm ... I'm not sure what it means?" Rick's nervous voice echoes through the cavernous room.

"She’s sad," Turning around Illen sees her twin's arm outstretched towards the female titan and looks shocked that she even said that, "I think... I believe she's grieving." She continues, though hesitantly.

But the moment she says that Illen can identify that emotion in the titan’s behavior, but also in a more deep stated way she couldn't understand.

"Why would she do that?" Barnes asks sounding more confused by this.

That truly was the question. Mothra was obviously calling for something and when whatever didn't answer her back she was sadden by it. And just thinking that to herself gave Illen the answer they were looking for – she hoped.

"Rick, is her first call similar to when she first appeared to us?" She asks as she walks over to her sister.

"Actually, yeah," He answers perplexed, "What the hell does that mean?"

"She doesn’t know he’s okay. The base isn’t allowing any sounds to get out." Illen realizes as she rem.

The base was built so that none of the radiation they feed the egg could make it pass the outpost’s protective walls. And for the past few months all the leftover radiation they had given to her egg was ‘eaten’ by her leaving the whole room free of any radioactivity at all. Though the egg did giving off some it was the equivalent to sun rays and wasn't harmful at all. But it seems in their precautions and safety that they built the base too sturdy.

"Who? Who's she calling," Barnes asks before he pauses and a truly exhausted sigh comes over the PA, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

After a tremulous meeting that ended with a plan to let Godzilla know Mothra was alive they broke off to get ready for the reunion. Barnes and the G-team cleared the base's sandy shore and alerted the larger neighboring island of Buru and other islands in a 500 mile radius of them of a very possible Godzilla sighting soon. Rick and Dr. Zepfer worked with the engineering team to boast the recording, but to also keeping it sounding as clear as the day it happened. It takes them an hour, but when they’re ready they start to broadcast Mothra's original 'song' to Godzilla from a year and half ago when she first appeared at Castle Bravo. At the same time Dr. Zepfer opens the large industrial gates on the other end of the room.

Not a minute into this plan Mothra is looking up and around, confused, before surging up and making a trilling roar, higher than the other ones, including the one playing. Turning to the open doors she crawls out of her nest and off the platform at an astounding speed for a creature of her size and just barely squeezes through the doors before she takes off in a hasty inchworm crawl to the water's edge. Stopping in the surf she raises up again and starts to sing in earnest by herself.

Rick watches from the monitor as the caterpillar sings her lungs out before looking back at his screens and shaking his head in incredulity. He had the bioacoustics of both the proclaimed king and queen of the monsters side-by-side and got to see their reactions in real time. He had cut the recording after Queenie the grub made a mad dash for the ocean after with what could only be described as a happy roar and started roaring for Godzilla. Godzilla, in return, had replied back almost instantaneously and enthusiastically. And continued to happily, if his hiked bioacoustics meant anything. Not only that, but the influx of tweet alerts and Monarch's own alert told them that their idea to reunite the titan's royalty was the right choice.

  **ゴ    モ  
** **ジ • ス**  
 **ラ    ラ**

The anger. The pain. The sadness. The regret and grief of not being stronger, faster, smarter, better than _them_. It had costed him Mothra's life. He knew she was not truly gone, but still he barely had time to reestablished their bond before Ghidorah took her away from him. He had waited patiently for her and it was all dashed away.

Godzilla made sure they paid for that dearly. A farewell from both of them. 

But still the emptiness remained. Before it’s was an itch when he awoke to the parasites' breeding call, but now it was searching and uncomfortable because he was so tired and aggrieved by the loneliness. Keeping the awaken last of their kinds in order was tiresome and they all looked to him on how to handle the small curious beings under their feet. Some of the awaken were familiar from before his last hibernation and knew of the tiny beings and were gently re-navigating the world they left behind. Others caused disturbances that caused problems for not only him, but those others who were peaceful. 

Ones like Mothra.

Her kindness and tranquility soothed even himself and always had a great affect on the others in a way he never could cause. While reverent of his presence all were fearful, and he would not have it any other way, but with Mothra around it made it easier to reinforce without calming them down first.

Heaving himself up more onto the rocky lava banks of an island with many more tiny ones around than he thought Godzilla tried to push thoughts of her away, the only one that could be his alpha, as he rested and fed of the warmth and radiation of the drying lava, recovering from his most recent fight not far from Rodan's home volcano. 

Just as Godzilla was finally settling into sleep it came to him. First he assumed it was the waves or the tiny ones’ large nest near the shore, but as he listened he knew that was not it. Surging up from his spot and turning his head to get the best sound and finds it coming from where Mothra had spend most of her time before the The Hibernation. 

She was back and she was calling for him.

He responses with a victorious roar at first, letting any titans around that their other alpha had returned before returning to his domain and pushing off the cliff that dropped into the greater ocean and swam as fast as he could. Godzilla sent back a reply to her calling and at first it didn't seem to reach her before it suddenly stopped and it began again. This time softer, not as urgent or mature, meaning it was her first stage. It must have been the tiny ones. They had done this before with the hollow horns and now again with newer tools, but for once it seems they were doing so for good.

Taking a whirlpool down to a series of channels he knew would get him to her faster he continues to send happy replies to her softer ones. He would be there soon and he would be at peace.

 ************* ************* *************

When she had awoke all seemed well. This time her two sacrifices, humans that would give up apart of themselves to serve her, approached her with emotions of amazement and fear. After she determined they would be excellent candidates, as most twins were, she calmed them with her song and made a link only they will know. She knew these twins had knowledge of her which is why they reacted so well to her offer of this gift. Mothra knew that the humans revered her kind as something amazing and powerful. Once upon a time she remembered from a life so long ago that they even referred to them as Titans and to Godzilla as King and her as Queen. And in asking one of her priestess to explain the meaning she found herself pleasantly surprised and knew it was the perfect titles for them.

After establishing the bond Mothra looked for her other half to reestablish theirs, calling out to him much like she did when he was injured before her final battle, but as she did she was given no response. 

Was she not successful? 

Did the Queen wake up to a new world she thought her and her King had saved only to find out they weren't enough?

The pain coiled in her stomach like she hadn't eaten in seasons. Falling into her nest she lets herself mourn his lost, but knew it could not be long for she would have to right the order of things. The idea of replacing her King did not sit well with her, for none of their kind was quite like Godzilla. 

Then she is awaken again from her slumber, by her own voice? But before she could figure out how she hears him.

His indisputable roar. A rallying cry. An expression of joy. 

She answers back with her own roar instantly before looking for a way out of her nest and to him. And already anticipating that an opening is made in the wall nearest to her head for her. Crawling as fast as she could she hurries out the opening and to the shore where she continues to call out to Godzilla, her fake self having gone silent. His deep rumbling croons excite her as she waits for him nears the beach she had found shelter on. 

At first Godzilla’s spines break the surface of the water as they blink with light to her in their own language. She flashes back to him the same light blue when his head emerges from the water. Coming onto shore he stays down on all fours, meeting her at her level as she rises up to meet him face to face, only showing this level of vulnerability to her.

Standing up Mothra can reach his snout and as she reaches out with her many arms to smell and just feel the rough wet skin. To know he was truly here. The rush of air almost pushes her over as he breaths on her before going about sniffing her lightly because of her still delicate form. She sits patiently and lets him finish until he is satisfied. He snorts approvingly as Mothra now knows she share a scent with her King. Looking back to his eyes Mothra stares into the deep late day colors and feels a thrill of knowledge knowing soon she will be displaying those powerful, but kind eyes again soon.

But she thinks she might spend more time feeding before her change and more time on the only space that they could truly share as his domain was too deep for her to cross and he was never meant for the sky.

Leaning her head against his snout they tap each other gently twice before Mothra nuzzles at the sensitive feature with care, so happy to be back. But as she does she smells something that she shouldn't. Leaning away from the radiation warm snout Mothra looks around for where the smell is the strongest. Realizing that it was coming from where Godzilla was still submerge she screeched at him in disappointment. He huffs and turns away from her probing clicks, being stubborn again. 

Taking care of this problem she crawls up his arm much to his annoyance, but it does get his to move out of the water and fully onto the shore. Gingerly walking along the smaller spikes and climbing along the sharper larger ones Mothra finds what she's looking for. Carefully balancing herself on the row of spines she looks down at the wound that was bleeding sluggishly between the largest ones and was three spines long. Leaning down as close as she could her tongue reaches out and she begins cleaning it out only for him to growl at her. 

Bristling and clicking her plates together before raising them at Godzilla he looks back like she caused this. She chirps back in defiance and he grunts, turning back to rest knowing she was right. Going back she eats up all the tiny creatures of his domain that got stuck in the gash knowing that they could hurt him, but also the smell of the deviant that caused this is there and Mothra doesn't want it to be.

Cleaned she begins spinning her silk and sprays it as finely as she could, back and forth, covering the wound, unlike the quick splattering attacks she was known for. Unknown to them drones were watching her since she first came out to meet Godzilla and now watched as she continued to inspect the rest of Godzilla's back and down his long tail. Reaching the end, Mothra holds on tight as the appendage rises up and slowly brings her back to his face where he nuzzles at her again and laying his tail next to his face. Giving off she walks over and curls in the end of her segmented body and lays down on one of his powerful arms and lets him nuzzles her and gently licks at her, cleaning her of the last of the sticky water that followed her out of her egg.

As Mothra rest against him and Godzilla continues his cleaning he begins to croon to her as the brightness in the sky rest  high over them bathing them both in it's wonderful warmth, but still Mothra prefers Godzilla's natural heat to the sky's.

  **ゴ    モ  
** **ジ • ス**  
 **ラ    ラ**

"He’s acting like he knows her." Illen whispers to herself as they watch the drones' feed from five different angles.

As they sunbath, Godzilla continues to grooms Mothra like a person would clean a glass figurine. He even goes so far as to breath a blue mist onto her that drones pick up as uranium radiation, his dorsal plates near his head faintly glowing instead of gradually up his body and he does so every five minutes or so. It was so intriguing to see a symbiotic relationship at work with both creatures being highly aware of the other, more so than other creatures in nature. It was almost human in a respect.

"How is that possible? Isn’t she like a completely new one?" Rick calls out from where he's work station further back in the command hub.

Ling answers this by going to a computer station and logging into her notes documents. Pulling up some images of field notes as well as wall paintings and carvings to their biggest screen she beings to describe something truly unique to only Mothra.

"I've read in my Lao Lao's notes once that when Mothra returns it is written about it with characters or words similar to the meaning of rebirth." Pointing to some of the symbols and drawings of her lifecycle, "I think it might mean she is the same somehow. That she is in fact reborn after she dies."

"So like multiple hearts during a boss fight?" Rick adds as he walks over to take a look at the images, "She'd definitely need them, she isn't the strongest of the bunch."

"So what? She’s like a phoenix or something now," Barnes questions before turning in his chair to look at Illen with an exasperated look, "Unless that’s real too."

She shouldn't laugh, but the tiredness the man was exuding when facing simple lessons was quiet funny, "Nothing of the sort, but that would be a good analogy."

He rolls his eyes with a smirk before looking back to the screens only for him to gain a sour expression, "I thought you said they weren’t like that." Nodding his head towards the feed where Godzilla was still grooming and periodically stopping to nuzzle and grumble back softly to any of Mothra's soft warbles.

For the first time today she is perplexed to what he means, "Like that?"

Then a vague memory from years ago of him asking Sam if Mothra and Godzilla had a _thing_ because she had called her by her title. A title she had been told about many times by her mother and Nǎi Nai as she was growing.

"They aren’t, Illen explains, "This might be part of their symbolic relationship with one being able to look after the other."

Though Godzilla, a known titan to be a brutal force when required, acting calm around Mothra did strike up some questions.

But Barnes just huffs, "Don’t have a thing my ass. I’ve watched enough nature documentary during orientation to know cutesy behavior when I see it."

"Well nature is a mysterious and beautiful thing." Illen offers gently.

But Barnes only stares back as he points to the screens to prove his point, "Nature is a mess."

   **ゴ    モ  
** **ジ • ス**  
 **ラ    ラ**

The next day the ground shakes and looking out of their protective outpost they watch as Godzilla walks back into the ocean with Mothra perched on the top of his dorsal plates. Tracking them via satellites the team follows them and its only four hours later that they can clearly see he was swimming towards Skull Island and did so the entire time above water so Mothra would be fine. Truly at relationship that spoke volumes untold.

**Author's Note:**

> Long live the King and Queen of the Monsterverse!


End file.
